Poisoned Love
by vicatron
Summary: Fate doesn't know what to do. She lost her her best friend and first love, what will Fate do now that she has nothing? Sorry, not good summery or at making titles. Rated T to be safe. First fanfic, reviews are much appreciated. Don't own Nanoha or series.


**AN: **This is first fanfic I wrote, so any comments, tips and suggestions to improve my writing are much appreciated. Don't forget to review the story as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Poisoned Love<strong>

**By: Vicatron**

"I HATE YOU! I DON'T EVER WANT YOU SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Those words kept echoing inside my head. Nanoha hates me. I sat there trying to figure out what to do. Every time I was sad or confused I went to Nanoha, but now what could I do, the only person I loved hated me now. It felt like my world was shattering again, just like when I learned about my origins, that I was only a copy of mother's daughter. I was just a failure, a waste, useless.

"Nanoha…" I whispered hoarsely before the tears and sobs choked me up. I tried to figure out what I did wrong to make her hate me. Maybe she figured out that I was in love with not only another girl but her. But how did she figure out, I always did everything I could to hide it. I could not live without her, so I kept my feelings to myself and lived with the burden so I could stay by her side no matter what.

But now I had no one, sure my new mother Lindy loves me but it's not the same. I don't know what to do anymore, my brain struggles to find answers. Only one comes to me. Death. If I am dead than I would not feel pain, I would not be sad, there would be only release.

I decide to leave Lindy a note, after I finished it I decided to reread it.

_Dear Mother_

_I thank you for giving me a home and a family to belong to for the past year, and I'm sorry. Now I must bid farewell, it is not your fault so don't blame yourself when I'm gone. You were like the mother I always wanted. But your love was little to the amount I had for Nanoha. I'm sorry for not telling you that I liked girls but I am sure you don't approve, after all people here do not approve of same sex relationships. Nanoha was everything to me, now she doesn't want to see me again. I want you to give Bardiche to Nanoha after I'm gone and tell her I'm sorry for every thing, even if I don't know what I did wrong. I just loved her so much I could not risk our friendship, and I should have told her I liked her instead of lying to her. Again, I'm sorry, but now I am going to go to where I was truly happy for the first time and close my eyes sleep for eternity._

_Your Daughter_

_Fate_

I decided it was good enough for my mother and set it on the counter, where she knew she would find it, along with Bardiche. I went to Chrono's room a got a small vial of poison he had, he like to collect them even after Lindy advised him it wasn't a very good idea to keep it around. I picked the vial of poison that I knew would feel like I was falling asleep and just stared at it for a minute before slipping it into my pocket.

I grabbed my coat and house key as I went out the door, locking it behind as I left. It was getting dark out, but it didn't matter you me. Slowly I walked down the street deep in thought about my life until I noticed that I was a block from the Midoriya Café. I wanted to go to it one last time, but I knew it wouldn't be good idea, there would be too much pain if she went.

It was almost completely dark as I arrived at the bridge. The bridge where I made my first true friend, this was her favorite place in the country. No place could ever mean as much to me as this bridge. It was where I began me new life, so I decide to end it here.

I uncork the vial and swallowed it all in one gulp and put the empty vial in my coat pocket. It tasted bitter and left a strange aftertaste. I started to feel a bit strange now and knew the poison was working it's way through my body now. My mind wondered to Nanoha now. I wish I could have at least kissed her once.

"FATE! DON'T DO IT!" My neck whipped around so fast I would not have been surprised if it snapped. I could see Nanoha running right towards me, she was only wearing her normal clothes and a sweater. I was completely stunned, why is she here, did she not want me to die, but she said she hated me.

"N…Nano…ha" that was all I could say, I was truly speechless. What was I going to say, I'm so confused right not I have no clue what to do.

Nanoha was upon me now and she quickly pulled me into a hug. "Please don't kill yourself Fate, please don't do it Fate." And Nanoha did something that I could not understand, she kissed me… on the lips. I was in complete and utter shock. Her lips were softer than I could ever imagine, and it filled me with warmth. She broke the kiss and stared right into my eyes, "Please Fate, don't kill yourself…I…I love you." Then hugged me tightly.

I didn't know what to say, but my arms and legs were starting to feel hard to hold up and my vision was slightly blurry. Suddenly feeling the empty vial in my pocket against my stomach reminded me about the poison I took. 'No I can't die now, not that I know that she loves me.' I though as I fell to my knees.

"We can talk at my house, come on." Nanoha replied with a small smile on her face and holding her arm on my back to helping me up.

"Nooo" I groaned, trying to get the empty vial to show Nanoha. I couldn't get a good hold of it and it fell from my pocket to the ground where it shattered.

Nanoha swiftly backed up from where it hit the ground alarmed, "What was th-"

"Poi…sion" I groaned barely managing to stand with her help. I was going to black out soon and I knew it. "Tell…tell… C…Chro…no" was all I could tell her as I lost consciousness.

I could hear people talking somewhere, I couldn't hear what they were saying but the voices sounded familiar. My eyes felt too heavy to lift so I just kept them closed. Where ever I was I was comfortable, it felt soft and warm. Now starting to get more feeling back I could tell something or someone was holding my hand.

Opening my eyes, even though it wasn't easy, I saw I was in a hospital. Not a hospital on Earth though, it was much to advanced. It wasn't till I looked out the window I realized I was on the Arthra, my mother's ship and probity the best place to take me.

Nanoha was asleep on a stool next to my bed, it caused guilt to swell inside me to make her worry because of what I did. It also made me glad that she was with me. Just as I was about to wake her to door slides open and my mother walked in. Seeing that I am awake she smiles and walks over to me.

"Good morning Fate, I take it you're feeling better after your two day nap."

My mouth fell open at that, "I've been out for two days?" I asked clearly shocked.

"Yep, and Nanoha has been here with you for those two days as well" my mother replies taking a swift glance at said girl. Eyes now back on me she continues in her normal tone as if it was any regular day, "You're lucky I forgot some papers and had to come back. Since there was a letter with my name on it I decided to see what it was. After I read it I contacted Nanoha, quickly explained the situation and asked her to help search for you. I guess she knew where to look. Anyway, when she contacted me again she said you took poison and said to tell Chrono. After Chrono got home to check his collection of poison, that he no longer has, getting the antidote was easy."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, well it was awkward for me at least my mother just stood there as if nothing happened. Finally gaining my courage I break the silence. "A…are you disappointed I fell in love with a girl?"

"No, I expected it since I could tell Nanoha liked you more than a friend, and Nanoha was your first true friend you had." Mother responded, surprising me.

"Really, you aren't disappointed or even mad at me?" I asked as if was too good to be true.

"No, now I thing you should talk to Nanoha, she's been worried about you." She replied smiling and exiting the room.

Upon exiting Nanoha starts to stir. She yawns and rubs her eyes before realizing I was awake. "Fate! You're awake, I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Was my reply as I hugged her. After a few seconds of holding each other I speak again. "Nanoha, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I was scared, I didn't want to lose you." Tears start to fall from my eyes now. "You are everything to me."

"It's okay Fate, I love you too." She leans in and gives me a kiss making both of us smile. "Fate, will you be my girlfriend?"

I was a little bit taken back by the suddenness of the question. "Of course Nanoha, I would love to." We share another kiss and giggle a little. "Hey, Nanoha why did you get angry before and yelled you hated me before?" I asked recalling the fight we had.

She blushes "well…I got angry because I had a bad day and that you still didn't notice how I felt about you even though I left so many clues…so I guess I kinda blew up on you. Forgive me?"

"No, unless you give me another kiss."

"That can be arranged."


End file.
